Disneyana Fan Club
Disneyana or The Disneyana Fan Club was founded in 1984 as a non-profit organization dedicated to the preservation and dissemination of Walt Disney's legacy. Its published aim is to provide Disneyana enthusiasts worldwide with news, information, and events designed to enhance their "experience with, and love of, all things Disney." The club has twenty-five chapters in the United States, Canada, Japan and Australia. Disneyana has held an annual convention since the early 1990s which pre-dates collector events produced by the Disney company by over a decade.http://disneyanafanclub.org/ Charitable beneficiaries Each year money is raised at various events, expos and auctions to benefit worthy causes. West Coast Proceeds from events and auctions on the west coast go to Ryman Arts in Los Angeles in order to train, educate and encourage teenagers in arts and artists. Ryman has been a beneficiary since 1989. Herb Ryman was the artist responsible for designing Sleeping Beauty Castle at Disneyland. East Coast On the east coast, proceeds raised benefit Give Kids The World which is located just outside Orlando, Florida. Give Kids the World is a specially designed theme park village for children (and their families) who suffer from life-threatening illnesses. Providing wish-granting (in coordination with over 250 organizations worldwide), the organization gives accommodations at its 70-acre resort and also provides meals for week long vacationers. Admission tickets to Orlando resorts and attractions are also donated. Elsewhere Throughout the rest of the United States Disneyana Fan Club Chapters will support their own local charities as well.http://www.disneyanafanclub.org/Charities Chapters Worldwide There are currently 23 chapters of the DFC worldwide. Events and practices of each chapter vary depending on the needs of each chapter's members. United States of America :Arizona ::Grand Canyon Chapter :California ::Chapter at the Park ::Golden Gate Chapter ::Neverland Chapter ::Nor Cal Chapter ::The Studio Chapter ::Yosemite-Oakhurst-Sierra 49Ears Chapter ::California Capital's Disneyana Fan Club ::San Diego County Chapter :Florida ::World Chapter :Illinois ::Land of Mickey Chapter :Maryland ::Baltimore Chapter :Minnesota ::Star of the North Chapter :New Jersey ::Jersey Shore United States of America (cont'd) :New York ::New York Area Chapter :Ohio ::Plane Crazy Chapter :Oregon ::Cascade Chapter :Rhode Island ::OceanEars Southern New England Chapter :Washington ::MountainEars Chapter : Australia, New South Wales ::Down Under Disneyana Club : Canada, British Columbia ::SW-British Columbia Chapter : Japan ::Tokyo Chapter : Virtual Chapter ::Happiest Chapter in the Landhttp://www.disneyanafanclub.org/Chapters DFC Disney Legend Awards Each year recipients of this award are chosen for having made significant contributions to the Disney legacy. Honorees include animators, Imagineers, vocal talent, songwriters, actors, executives, a photographer and a research economist. Contributions made by Legends span over eighty years, from the time of the earliest silent films produced by Walt Disney in Kansas City, Missouri, to the most recent films and theme park attractions. Honorees include:http://disneyanafanclub.org/legends :1993 Ollie Johnston :1993 Marc Davis :1993 Frank Thomas :1993 Bill Justice :1994 Bill Evans :1994 John Hench :1994 Richard M. Sherman :1994 Robert B. Sherman :1994 Blaine Gibson :1994 Betty Taylor :1994 Wathel Rogers :1994 Wally Boag :1995 Xavier Atencio :1995 Ward Kimball :1995 Marvin Davis :1995 Rolly Crump :1995 Bill Martin :1995 Marty Sklar :1996 Kathryn Beaumont :1996 Peter Ellenshaw :1996 Sam McKim :1996 Van France :1996 Fulton Burley :1996 Card Walker :1996 Buddy Baker :1997 Tommy Kirk :1997 Ron Dominguez :1997 Milt Albright :1997 Paul Winchell :1997 Jack Lindquist :1997 Harriet Burns :1997 Fred Joerger :1997 Cicely Rigdon :1997 Bob Gurr :1997 Charles Boyer :1997 Alice Davis :1998 Ilene Woods :1998 Harry Tytle :1998 Harrison "Buzz" Price :1998 George McGinnis :1998 Collin Campbell :1998 Bob Phelps :1998 Bob Moore :1998 Bob Broughton :1998 Peter Behn :1998 Ken O'Connor :1998 June Foray :1998 Joe Grant :1998 Irving Ludwig :1999 Norman "Stormy" Palmer :1999 Don Iwerks :1999 Jack Speirs :1999 Mary Costa :1999 Roy E. Disney :1999 Virginia Davis :1999 Don Edgren :1999 Charles Ridgway :2000 Volus Jones :2000 Ruthie Thompson :2000 Dodie Roberts :2000 Dick Jones :2001 Jim Cora :2001 Joyce Carlson :2001 Herb Ryman :2001 Burny Mattinson :2001 Becky Fallberg :2002 The Walt Disney Family Foundation :2002 Dave Smith :2003 Mary Blair :2003 Russi Taylor :2003 Wayne Allwine :2004 Tony Baxter :2005 Andreas Deja :2005 Renie Bardeau :2005 Orlando Ferrante :2006 George Britton :2006 Dick Kline :2006 Ahmad Jafari :2006 Glenn W. Durflinger, Jr. :2006 Walt Peregoy :2006 Tom Nabbe :2006 Ralph Kent :2007 Bob Matheison :2007 Bill "Sully" Sullivan :2007 Don Hahn :2007 Maggie Irvine Elliott and Jim Elliott :2007 Richard Irvine :2008 Hank Dains :2008 Greta Verity :2008 Phil Smith :2008 Mary Anne Mang :2008 Joe Rohde :2008 Joe Hale :2008 Jess Rubio :2008 Masatomo Takahashi :2008 Toshio Kagami :2009 Tony Anselmo :2009 Paige O'Hara :2009 David Mumford :2009 Bruce Gordon :2009 Bill Farmer :2009 Frank Armitage :2009 Eric Jacobson :2009 Jodi Benson :2010 Wayne Jackson :2010 Miriam Nelson :2010 Mark Henn :2010 Eddie Carroll :2011 Ron Miller :2011 Kevin Rafferty :2011 David Stollery :2011 Eric Goldberg :2011 Tim Considine :2011 Susan Egan :2012 Sherry Alberoni :2012 Tommy Cole :2012 Roger Broggie, Jr. :2012 Ron Clements :2012 Roger Broggie :2012 Johnny Crawford :2012 John Musker :2012 Glen Keane :2012 Doreen Tracey :2013 Bruce Reitherman :2013 Don "Ducky" Williams :2013 Howard Green :2013 Wolfgang Reitherman :2014 Lonnie Burr :2014 Nancy Abbate :2014 Karen Pendleton :2014 Karen Dotrice :2014 Floyd Norman :2014 Cubby O'Brien :2014 Bobby Burgess :2015 Dick Nunis :2015 Joe Lanzisero :2015 Jim Henson Disneyana! (Official Theme Song) and introductory video ] Disneyana! Official Theme Song (Introduction by songwriter Robert J. Sherman. Performed by the Liberty Voices. Song arranged and produced by Jamey Ray.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lYMoEUxop4w Disneyana! (The Official Theme Song of the Disneyana Fan Club - Introduced by Robert J. Sherman) A barbershop quartet arrangement was also created by Ray and performed by the Dapper Dans at the live inauguration of the song during the club's annual convention in July 2015 which coincided with Disneyland's 60th Anniversary celebrations in Anaheim California. See also * Disney pin trading * Disney Vinylmation * Disney Tsum Tsum References Category:The Walt Disney Company Category:Recurring events established in 1984 Category:1984 establishments in California Category:Fan conventions Category:Festivals in California Category:Disney Consumer Products Category:Collectors organisations Category:Disney jargon Category:Disney merchandise Category:Memorabilia